Surge the Lion
About Surge Surge is a lion who lives in Mobius. He is part of S.P.O.M.(Secret Protecters of Mobius). He is an excellent computer hacker. He likes meeting new people and dating girls. He also knows a lot of people worldwide from his odd jobs given by S.P.O.M.. He has now harnessed new hologram powers and is able to create weapons from virtually nowhere. Surge sometimes has a tendency to have a bad temper but Nicole often helps him with this. History Not much is known about Surge's past.We only know 2 things. One:Surge was born October 8th, Two:Surge was drafted into S.P.O.M. when he was thirteen. All other information has been classified. Background Info Surge was first seen when Mobius was attacked by a group dubbed the N.S.S. He was given the mssion to make an alliance between S.P.O.M. and the Knothole Freedom Fighters and join the Freedom Fighters as well. The Northern Star Squad(N.S.S.) The N.S.S. is a group of star destroyers who set their sights on Mobius. Surge helped the Freedom Fighters drive them away for the time being. Members: Sagittarius(co-leader) Virgo(co-leader) Libra Leo Taurus Aquarius Aires (feel free to make pages for members of the N.S.S.) Surge and NICOLE(revised) Surge and NICOLE's relationship started when they first met. Surge thought NICOLE was attractive and clearly showed it in a mission against the N.S.S. NICOLE was about to be hurt by Aquarius and Surge went ballistic. He knocked Aquarius clear out of the area they were in. He then helped NICOLE up. Later that night, Surge attended a party in Castle Acorn(Sally's birthday.) About halfway through the party, Surge went outside on the balcony to get some air. NICOLE followed him. NICOLE asked Surge why he overreacted in the fight and if there was anything she could do to repay him. He told her he thought she was beautiful and asked if he could go on a date with her. NICOLE agreed. Their relationship only grew from there. Trivia Real name: Sergio Montrero Age:20 Quotes: Surge talking about S.P.O.M.: "Ever been in a situation where everything seems hopeless and then, by a seemingly impossible miracle, you're fine? That's us." Likes: Girls, Computers, Fighting Dislikes: Jerks, Being beaten, Computer viruses Love interest: NICOLE, Beta (seperate story), Alyssa Personality: Likeable, Loveable, Sophisticated, Serious When Needed, Laid Back, Funloving, Hotheaded (sometimes) Meeting Surge for the first times gives you a feeling that he is a very serious person, although this contradicts his real personality. Known Associates: Tibleam, Michelle Wolf, Becky Hedgehog, Flinzy Tigress, Flare Hedgehog, NICOLE, Nega Robecca, Aquafrost Tigress, Balthamos, Pet Yee, Bruce Bat, Coal Bat, Drennie Greyhound, Evangeline, Krystal Lynx, Volt Rabbit(team thunder's speed)Static Bat(team thunder's flight), Lantis The Fox, Liz The Cat. Janelle, Burst. Alignment:Mainly good Attire: White studded coat, black sweatshirt, white loose pants, black energy gloves, black boots, small glasses Fur: Yellow Hair: Orange Surge's virtual guns are similar to guns in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2. Their ammo content is similar to Julie-Su's gun however, and fire energy blasts. Theme Song: Chaos Emeralds?: He only needs one to access his power: Catacalysmic Surge, in which one arm transforms into a Vulcan minigun and his other into a grenade launcher, his eyes also change from white to black. Skill:Power and Speed, mainly Power Team:Team Thunder Surge Belongs to doggybag2355.(but can be taken by Archie Comics) Mobious Arts Since Surge is 20 years old, he serves as a substitute teacher every now and then. He usually helps Lantis when she has problems. Big Kit-10 One day while Surge was visiting Anti-Beta he noticed her cat, Kit-10. He asked Anti Beta if he could have one so she cloned him one with the same personality as Kit-10. However something went wrong with the cloning process and the new Kit-10 was about the same size as Surge. Surge didn't mind and took Big Kit-10 home and now he is Surge's and Beta's pet. Comments? Leave a comment and your name if you have something to say :3 IvyTheHedgehog- I love the drawing, who made it? Surge the Lion: Pinkperil did the picture. Although the character design is my idea. Red the hedgehog: I liek you r nicole and surge story...^.^ Echmina the Echidna: That's a lot of information, and a snazzy picture ^^ Good job!~ Here's the pic you requested, your welcome. Ouka-Noir (I stayed up really late to do it) Gallery Rouge_and_Surge1.png Stuff 182-2.jpg|Surge and D.E.R.E.K Stuff 160.jpg|Surge gets mad easily Stuff 113.jpg|Surge is not impressed Stuff 164.jpg|Surge with an L86 Surge_and_Alyssa.PNG Nyan nyan nyan -.-.PNG|Surge n Everyone too (reminds me of mojang logo) Big kitteh and Surge.PNG|cute big kitteh Surge in battlesuit.jpg|my 1st ms paint picture :'D Surge P90.png|Surge P90 By meeee Sniper Surge.jpeg|By Gamer [[Category:Lions] Category:Males Category:Good